Silanol compounds containing a radically polymerizable group such as the methacryloxy group are useful for potting electrical and electronic components. Japanese Patent Application Laid Open (Kokai or Unexamined) Number Hei 6-256355 (256,355/1994), for example, teaches the direct hydrolysis of 3-methacryloxypropyldimethylchlorosilane as one method for the preparation of such silanol compounds. Unfortunately, the implementation of this process on an industrial scale is highly problematic due to the use of highly flammable ether as solvent and use of column chromatography for purification of the obtained silanol compound. In addition, in the absence of purification by column chromatography, the silanol compound afforded by this process suffers from a decline in purity with elapsed time and results in a poor storage stability. Japanese Patent Publication (Kokoku) Number Hei 3-49910 (49,910/1991) teaches a process for synthesizing silanol compounds by first reacting chloropropyldimethylchlorosilane and potassium methacrylate and then hydrolyzing the product. However, the first-stage reaction in this process must be run for an extended period of time at high temperatures. This results in polymerization of the methacryloxy group during the synthesis, which prevents production of the desired silanol compound.